


selca

by sooshmon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, choutzuyuisbaby, shortandsweeeet, thankyouminayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshmon/pseuds/sooshmon
Summary: crossing paths with the “pretty newbie from japan” hadn’t been part of nayeon’s simple plan.but nayeon knows she will never stop thanking the heavens for such a sweet sabotage.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	selca

_“mina,”_

_“mina,”_

_“minaminamina,”_

_“yeah?” the other girl’s voice is groggy, obviously still not fully awake._

_“let’s take a picture.”_

_nayeon stifles a giggle as mina lifts her head from her position on the older girl’s lap, eyes barely opened and brows furrowed in confusion._

_“eh?”_

_“just c’mere.” nayeon insists, stretching her arms wide, opening and closing her hands like a baby calling for a parent._

_“it’s too early for aegyo.” mina mutters._

_“mina it’s 12 in the afternoon.”_

_“but it’s a day off. also a sleep day.”_

_the pout on mina’s face shows her sour mood from being woken up from her precious nap. quite frankly, nayeon thinks it’s adorable._

_“whatever, just come here!” nayeon raises the level of her aegyo this time, not taking no for an answer._

_mina sighs, crawling on all fours til she’s hovering over nayeon, then slowly lowering herself on top of the older girl. nayeon feels her skin tingle when mina’s arms automatically snakes around her waist securely. in return, she wraps her own arms around mina as well._

_and after the younger girl has nestled her face into the crook of nayeon’s neck, she turns her head to the side, tickling the older girl, as she does so._

_“smile!” nayeon says, grinning from ear to ear when she takes the picture. it’s mostly because she’s looking at mina through the reflection on her phone screen. she can’t help but adore the way the younger girl looks right now. half her face is pressed against nayeon’s skin and her eyes are closed as if she’s still half in dreamland. yet, she’s mustered enough of her energy to smile because nayeon asked her to._

_it gives the brunette butterflies really._

_nayeon takes a few more, just for keeps._

—

“every picture does have a story huh...”

nayeon smiles fondly when she lands on one of her favorite pictures with the resident homebody of the group. back when mina had been nothing more than a cute younger member she loved to baby...

she’s been both scrolling and reminiscing for the past few minutes, having been driven by the explosive reaction they had gotten regarding the recent picture she had posted with mina. the “rare minayeon selca,” as their fans dubbed it. 

it’s not that nayeon doesn’t take pictures with said girl. 

she just thinks the pictures she has with mina are too precious for just anyone to see. she prefers having them for her eyes only. mina isn’t the type to showcase her clingy side to the public and she respects that.

like this picture where they’re lying on their combined beds with mina comfortably lying against her. there is a sleepy smile on her face, the complete opposite of nayeon, who’s got her full bunny smile on. when she swipes on her photos, she finds a few more, ultimately leading to the picture where mina is no longer smiling because she had fully fallen into slumber. 

nayeon remembers how at that certain moment, mina would no longer budge so she had no choice but to lay still and count the rise and falls of mina’s breathing until eventually, she fell asleep too. 

shaking her head fondly at the memory, she continues to scroll through her pictures. 

until she lands on yet another adorable picture, inciting a small giggle from herself

—

_“mina i can’t do this anymore.” nayeon mutters frustratedly. “ **i can’t, i can’t, i can’t.** ” she repeats the only words she remembers in japanese, then pushing away the lesson book and burying her head in her arms. _

_“nayeon unnie, don’t give up now. we’re going to japan in a few days, weren’t you the one who wanted to speak ‘like a native’ before getting there?”_

_“who knew it would be such a headache?” she complains._

_“you said you wanted to skip the simple stuff and go straight to conversational japanese.” nayeon hears a sigh escape from the younger girl. “you wanted to learn how to read kanji too, and even write it. and you told me you wanted to have a full chat with me in japanese didn’t you? all in one day...”_

_nayeon buries her head deeper into her arms._

_“unnie, even i’d know that would be too much for just one day. i think you got a little too confident.”_

_nayeon groans. why isn’t mina making her feel better about this? honestly, all she wanted was to talk to mina in her first tongue. and maybe understand some of the things she has heard the j-line talk about. like when they laugh so hard at a joke or story only they understand... or when they spend a whole night just talking._

_she’s sure she’s never made mina laugh that hard before. she’s barely even hears mina talk for so long before, she thinks._

_so maybe if she learned mina’s first language, the younger girl would then be comfortable enough being with her the way she is with momo and sana._

_and maybe then, nayeon will be more than just “unnie.”_

_she starts feeling soft, comforting pats on her back. “look, we can stop if you want now. it’s okay, unnie.”_

_she hears it again, and nayeon grows more frustrated._

_“why don’t you call me names like sattang, shiba-chan, or honey-chan like you do with sana when you guys talk in japanese?” she lets out bitterly._

_the pats on her back stop._

_“unnie...?”_

_nayeon finally raises her head, catching the look of sheer surprise on mina’s face. she must look really angry right now._

_“nayeon unnie, i wasn’t aware—_

_“that what? that maybe i want a nickname too? like ‘momoring’ or ‘sanaring’ or the millions of nicknames you guys always always come up with each other? that maybe i’d like to hear something cute too?”_

_now that it’s finally come out of her mouth, it dawns on nayeon how childish she sounds. she can feel her embarrassment wash over her like a tsunami and she kind of wants to sink at the bottom of the ocean and just stay there._

_it doesn’t help that all mina does in response is let out a snort._

_then laughs._

_yes, she laughs._

_it’s unbelievable. mina is laughing like she’s heard the funniest joke over._

_nayeon takes a deep inhale, not finding it funny. is this girl really laughing at her misery? as if she already isn’t embarrassed enough?_

_“forget it.” she pushes the rolling chair from the desk and stands up. “this is what i get for trying.”_

_“wait,” nayeon isn’t able to budge when mina catches her wrist and pulls her back down to the chair. she places both her hands on either sides of the armrests and pulls nayeon’s chair so that they’re face-to-face. it all catches the older girl off guard, but she refuses to show it._

_“what do you think you’re doing?” nayeon questions, exerting her dominant unnie aura._

_but mina is completely unfazed. why is she so unfazed? doesn’t she know to respect her elders?_

_“you’re being a big baby, nayeonnie.”_

_“excuse me?” nayeon huffs in disbelief, crossing her arms. “you’re disrespecting me right now mina.”_

_nayeon watches as the girl across from her sighs and shakes her head in amusement._

_for a moment she just keeps her eyes on the ground, smiling to herself like she has a plan in mind._

_soon she picks up her phone and angles it so that nayeon’s angry face can be fully shown. while she, poses with a peace sign right beside her before exclaiming,_

_“smile!”_

_nayeon growls threateningly—yes, growls— at the very entertained mina. she doesn’t quite see the picture but she knows she’s glaring at the younger girl for sure._

_“easy there.” mina continues to tease._

_“don’t push it myoui.”_

_“fine. fine.” the latter raises her hands in defeat. “but nayeonnie, how can i take you seriously when you look like that?”_

_“when i look lik—_

_nayeon doesn’t even get a chance to finish when the younger girl leans forward and cups nayeon’s face with her soft hands. then, she uses her thumbs to gently unwrinkle nayeon’s creased eyebrows._

_“when i look like what?” nayeon gulps._

_“when you look like my **squishy baby**.”_

—

nayeon remembers the disappointment she felt when she found out that the meaning of mina’s new nickname for her was barely any different from calling her a big baby.

but after spending the whole night together learning japanese, it grew on her easily. and the smile on mina’s face whenever she called her was absolutely precious. so in the end, nayeon ended up loving her nickname anyway. 

and it stuck. 

mina still calls her that nowadays, and she enjoys how it became like an inside joke between them. none of the members know the real story behind it, other than the one they publicized and nayeon plans to keep it that way. 

she’s all smiles until the next picture that she lands on provokes a blush on her face. 

a blush that’s just as red as the one on the girl that’s she’s giving a piggyback ride to. this picture had been taken on mina’s birthday when said girl had a little too much to drink. 

when nayeon thinks of the events that transpired, she blushes even more. 

—

_“nayeonnieee. am i red? like red red?” mina asks curiously, showing off a cutesy tone that would never turn up if the girl were sober._

_“yes, you’re very red.” nayeon nods, securing her hold on the wobbly girl’s arm as they walk towards their hotel room, which conveniently is only a couple doors away from the room they held their little party, aka sana and tzuyu’s room._

_“red like ketchup?” mina’s voice increases into a high pitched tone that nayeon rarely hears. then she giggles. “oh man, i love ketchup.”_

_nayeon shakes her head softly, struggling to keep each other’s balance when mina’s walking like she has two left feet._

_“did you hear that nayeonnie? i loooove ketchup.”_

_“uhuh, that, we all know.”_

_“it’s like my favorite thing in the whoooole wiiide wooorld.”_

_“hmm i bet.” nayeon just plays along, too focused on making sure they don’t trip and fall. for a girl with years of ballet experience, she would think mina would be able to walk straight even after after ten shots. but mina barely even finished her fifth and she’s already walking like she has just learned how to take her first steps._

_and sure enough, the one second nayeon takes her eyes off their footing is the one moment mina accidentally steps on her foot and upon lifting it instinctively out of pain, they both lose their balance with her toppling over mina._

_“oof.” mina giggles with a gummy grin on her face, seemingly trying hard to keep her head up to keep looking at nayeon._

_“hi i’m mina, i think you just fell for me.”_

_“oh my god mina...” nayeon rolls her eyes, shakes her head from her momentary trance then quickly gets up from their compromising position before anyone could witness it._

_“you know what, that’s it.”_

_nayeon quickly decides she’s just going to have to endure a few meters of carrying mina on her back so they’ll get to their room quicker because at their pace, they’re just gonna keep falling over each other again and again._

_so she balances the younger girl on her back, not noticing the girl has somehow gotten a hold of nayeon’s phone when she swears it had been in her back pocket._

_“quickly smile! because i need the picture of the pretty girl that fell for me.” mina exclaims, and nayeon has no choice but to smile as well, because then maybe it’ll distract her from the mad blush growing on her cheeks._

_by the time they arrive, nayeon is breathing heavily, (though she only walked like ten feet) and after dropping mina off on the couch, she plops herself on to the seat beside her._

_“you owe me big time.” she huffs out at the girl beside her. “i will need a massage from you tomorrow.” she adds, though she knows mina is probably not gonna remember._

_“i’m gonna go get us a glass of water,” nayeon informs._

_“can i come?” mina asks with pleading eyes._

_“no i need you to behave for just one minute. i will be back i promise?”_

_“pinky promise?”_

_nayeon links her larger pinky with mina’s own before going off to the kitchen to do as she had planned._

_fortunately, when she comes back, mina is still there, in the same position she had left her. but this time, she’s got an unreadable expression on her face._

_“what’s going on in that mind yours?” nayeon asks gently, reclaiming her seat beside the girl after offering her a glass of water._

_she waits patiently as mina takes a large gulp before placing it on the coffee table in front of them._

_“did i get a kiss from you earlier?”_

_nayeon chokes on her own spit. of all the questions._

_“well from what i remembered, i did.” nayeon lies, then pointing at a specific place on mina’s left cheek where she had apparently placed a small peck. “right there.”_

_“hmm? i would have remembered if it was you...”_

_curse mina and her good memory..._

_nayeon is speechless. again._

_“well,”_

_“ye-yeah?”_

_the older girl swallows hard, not really wanting the latter to continue._

_“i was just thinking..._

_“thinking? what possible thoughts are you—_

_mina cuts her off when she presses her warm lips on the corner of nayeon’s own for an electrifying few seconds. it’s the exact place she had kissed mina on that one show they did a while back. the immediate flashback brings back a surge of emotions that didn’t quite manifest themself back then. now it’s come full force._

_mina is flushed but nayeon is sure she is just as red, if not more. she can’t even bring herself to move or think even after those few seconds end and she’s looking at mina, blinking her eyes rapidly._

_“i was just thinking we should get it over with before you do something on camera again.” mina finishes her sentence, a silly drunk smile on her face._

_shortly after the events that had transpired, nayeon runs into the bedroom, grabbing on to the blankets and pillows as much as her shaky hands could handle, then bringing them back out to the living room to throw them at mina._

_“you’re sleeping there tonight!”_

_it comes out as a flustered yelp rather than the scary, scolding tone than she had planned it to be. still, it gets the point across so nayeon is quick to twist on her heels and rush back into the bedroom wishing she opted to have more to drink instead of playing the responsible member._

_(because maybe then the throbbing in her heart could be disguised by the after effects of alcohol.)_

—

nayeon brings a hand to touch the exact place mina’s lips had touched. it had been soft, yet with enough force to be more than just a slight graze. 

unconsciously, she bites her lip. 

nayeon shakes away her thoughts, eyes landing on her phone screen. one thing she learned from dealing with a super drunk mina was that it meant she would be dealing with a completely different person. gone was the reserved, and quiet girl. instead, replaced by someone bold and playful. 

the memory never fails to make nayeon’s cheeks dust scarlet. 

after regaining her composure, she continues on scrolling til she finds one of the more recent pictures she’s taken with the younger girl. it’s one of their more recent ones. a picture that makes her blush a second time around. 

—

_after a tiring full day at the practice room, all nayeon really wants is to take a nice hot shower, change into her nice pjs, jump in to her nice bed and fall asleep to some nice music. to be honest, it’s all she’s really thinking about._

_while some of the girls are all getting packed up and ready to leave, some, namely chaeyoung, dahyun, jeongyeon, and momo, still have a surprising amount of energy as they continue playing around the practice room with chaeyoung’s playlist resounding through the speakers._

_if it were any other day, nayeon would probably join them right now, spearheading the wild antics as the resident energizer of the group. today, she’s tired. today’s one of the rare days where her battery has gone a little too low. today, she’s determined to follow through her plan of rest down to every step._

_but today, the world also has other plans._

_from her peripherals, she can faintly see sana wrapping mina into a hug that looks like it’s almost squeezing the life out of her._

_and then she kisses mina’s cheek._

_the scene in itself is enough to distract nayeon from her to-do list._

_just when she thought to mind her own business, she feels her whole attention being drawn when sana lets out an excited squeal._

_“mina i love this!”_

_nayeon cranes her neck to try and see what she’s actually she’s referring to. she’s able to catch a faint glimpse of colorful charms. however, all the effort she put in stands idle when sana stands up to show off anyway._

_“look what mina made me guys!”_

_it looks like a phone case holder/necklace made of different colored charms. it’s aesthetically pleasing, a creation only mina could’ve come up with. it’s really cute. and nayeon wants more than anything to have one of her own as well._

_and maybe she felt a squeeze in her heart for every minute she patiently waited to hopefully get one as well._

_it had been eight minutes to be exact. by then, the rest of the members had received their own mina-customized phone case holder. all except her._

_from her peripherals, she can see mina approaching her. she pretends to busy herself with her reflection on the mirror._

_“nayeonnie,”_

_she looks up, watching mina slowly squat herself on the spot in front of her._

_“this,” she lifts the charmed phone case holder. “...is for you.” she offers._

_“oh thank you mina! everybody was getting one, i was kind of scared i would be the one you forgot.” nayeon responds with a tinge of humor._

_mina shakes her head with a chuckle, as if she couldn’t fathom the thought._

_“i wouldn’t forget about you. ever.” she says softly, emphasizing the last word._

_(nayeon’s heart squeezes for the ninth time.)_

_“good.” the older girl nods, watching mina replace her phone case with the new one._

_“here you go.” mina grins, gummy smile in full view as she places the pretty phone case holder in nayeon’s hands._

_the older girl mirrors the wide smile on the latter’s face, just adoring the different colored charms that have neatly been patterned. it must have taken mina awhile. it’s amazing how she made time for her creations amidst the busy months of comeback preparations._

_“hmm, how strong is the string you used to make these?” nayeon asks an idea popping up in her mind._

_“string?” mina scratches the nape of her neck, obviously not expecting the question. “i think it should be pretty hard to break. but i did make it so it could carry a little more than the weight of a phone.”_

_“cool cool.”_

_“why do you ask?” mina then chuckles. “it’s my first time being asked such a question.”_

_“oh nothing, just a random question.” nayeon waves off. “now come close, i want my first picture wearing it to be with you.”_

_mina stares at her incredulously for a few seconds. but soon, she inches closer, posing with nayeon for several pictures. all of which came out pretty good. they spend quite some time enjoying the pictures actually._

_“last person to leave, turn off the lights!” jihyo bellows, right before she exits the room. the two hadn’t realized the girls had already started exiting the dance room, leaving just tzuyu, mina, and herself._

_nayeon takes a deep inhale._

_remember that plan of rest nayeon had in mind earlier? yeah, she’s forgotten about it._

_right now, all that determination of wanting to relax has been channelled into an action nayeon just feels like she has to do_

_here’s how it goes._

_she’s going to stall for a little bit, busy herself with some mirror selfies, while mina packs up. it’ll take her a few minutes because she likes to organize her things first. by then, tzuyu would have already left. after, when mina’s all done, nayeon will call it a day as well and leave the premises together with the younger girl. then, she’ll pull mina back for a little bit and surprise her with a thank you kiss on the cheek._

_it’s simple. nayeon is determined._

_only, tzuyu spends a much longer time packing up then expected. and mina takes a much shorter time than usual... so the two end up finishing at the same time, walking side by side with nayeon lagging behind._

_“mina!” she calls, prompting both quiet members to stop just as they’re about to open the door. they turn around._

_“one more picture please.” she adds, using an insane amount of aegyo._

_she knows it’ll get rid of tzuyu in a heartbeat. funny enough, it does. but not without a look of disgust on the youngest girl’s face._

_“yuck. bye.” tzuyu mutters, leaving mina behind her._

_with a mischevious smile, nayeon finally catches up to mina, pep in her step because her plan didn’t crumble into pieces. maybe she added an extra step with the spur of the moment selfie but hey, what could possible go wrong now?_

_after a cute photo with nayeon squishing her face next to mina’s face while showing off their matching necklaces, nayeon smiles in satisfaction._

_now, she’s made it to the final step. this is it. a hit or miss._

_“you said the string you used for this is strong, right?” she starts._

_“i knew it!” mina exclaims. “i knew it was more than just a random question” mina replies, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “yeah, what about it?_

_“then that means i can do this.”_

_“what are you doing?” mina is laughing nervously when nayeon unexpectedly tugs on her necklace, exerting a little more force than she planned because it sends both of them stumbling backwards._

_nayeon ends up with her back against the wall, flipping the light switch off in the process._

_maybe it had been the darkness (save for the only light coming from the small doorwindow.) or maybe it was the way mina was looking at her at that exact moment. with those stupidly charming eyes. maybe it was a spur of the moment type thing._

_or maybe, in the back of nayeon’s mind it’s what she really wanted to do._

_nayeon blames all the above because when she leans in, she misses mina’s cheek completely._

_and kissing mina right smack on the lips was definitely not part of the plan..._

_...but then again, mina kissing her back wasn’t part of it either._

—

if anyone had been there to witness nayeon’s face at this exact moment, they’d wonder why she’s so red. but that’ll be something only nayeon knows...

ironically, the picture they had taken right before the series of events showcased innocently bright smiles. no one would’ve have been able to guess what happened right after. 

she remembers stepping out of the practice room feeling her heart just seconds away from bursting. sure enough, tzuyu had been right outside waiting for them. instead of bursting, nayeon’s heart simply stopped. behind her, mina had gone rigid. 

but tzuyu— god bless her mind and soul— simply asked them if they had done a run-through of the dances. and if that’s why they were breathing so hard. nayeon nodded rapidly, snapping out of her trance first.

_“why would you practice in the dark though?” tzuyu had asked, shaking her head in disapproval. “you guys could have gotten hurt.”_

_oh tzuyu..._

_the two could only feign guilt, smiling nervously._

_“you guys are so strange,” was the last thing tzuyu had said before turning around, leading the way to their van._

nayeon can’t help but laugh at the memory. she will always be grateful it had been innocent tzuyu instead of any other member. or else it would have been a nightmare. but nayeon decides she’ll take it upon herself to give tzuyu the talk soon. the baby of the group has to learn some day. 

after reliving the picture’s hidden memories, nayeon goes back to scrolling, reacting, recollecting and reminiscing. 

and soon enough she finds her favorite picture of all. 

it’s enough to make her want to explode with all these sentimental feelings. how a simple picture can hold the power to do that, nayeon will never find out. every time she looks at it, she is just magically taken to every moment spent with mina. from the highs to the lows, she can feel the surge of emotions in every fibre of her body like it was yesterday. 

it’s a simple selca taken a little over five years ago, of just two girls, barely even adults, who shared one dream. two girls that never even talked prior to taking that picture. 

just two girls who would’ve never met if mina hadn’t been in the store that day she got scouted just simply buying her friend a gift. or if nayeon’s parents had been stricter and decided she couldn’t be an idol. the thought provokes a sting in her eyes because she really can’t imagine any life other than this one. a life where she gets to live her dream and live with mina in it. 

—

_it hadn’t been too tiring of a day considering everybody, including the coaches were prepping up for the holidays. in fact they had even been let out early today just so everyone could get home and enjoy. nayeon wasn’t complaining, in fact she can’t wait to get home today._

_this would be her plan. she would mingle with her friends for a bit, talk about whatever, take pictures, and eventually say her ‘goodbye’s, ‘goodluck’s, and ‘see you later’s. then she would head on home and make it in time for dinner. her parents had told her to look forward to something delicious and that indeed is the only thing on her mind right now. it’s that simple._

_but nayeon just has so many friends. it’s like the whole trainee population knows her. and her stomach is already beginning to call for attention when yet another group of girls approach her. she met them during vocal lessons._

_mid-conversation, one of the girls suddenly changes the subject._

_“look, it’s the pretty newbie from japan.”_

_immediately, nayeon tries to dig her mind for a “pretty newbie from japan.” maybe she knew her already. if she wasn’t mistaken there’s the cheerful girl minatozaki sana who’s she’s spoken to a few times. fun gal. there’s also hirai momo, who’s probably one of the best dancers nayeon has ever seen. she met her through sana._

_‘hmm, they’re both pretty newbies from japan...’ she thinks to herself. maybe it’s one of them. she turns around to follow her friend’s eyes planning to wave hello._

_but it isn’t sana, she finds. and neither is it momo._

_it’s the one girl she has never talked to. myoui mina was the name. the rookie who got scouted and somehow just became one of the best, with less than half the experience as most of the other trainees. but nayeon didn’t know any more about the girl save for the rumors that circulated. like how she didn’t talk to anyone because they weren’t on her level. had years of ballet experience. and that she’s very popular among the boys._

_of course, that amount of success at such a short time would be subject to many others’ envy._

_‘others’ included nayeon herself. like how could this girl steal everybody’s attention so easily, yet be so indifferent?_

_nayeon had probably only seen her a total of six times from afar, marking now as the seventh. she’s wearing the same exact expression as all the other times. indifferent, cold, and a little intimidating. she’s got her long, black, shiny hair down, and her side bangs cover most of her left eye. even then, one could easily tell this girl is pretty._

_“that’s her? what the heck, she’s seriously so pretty.” she hears another friend whisper._

_“yeah! i want to be friends but she looks a little scary.”_

_“nayeon, you should go talk to her!”_

_“i can’t guys, i have to go soon.” nayeon replies. as much as nayeon would love to make a new friend, her stomach is also rolling like the thunder and she’s already running late._

_“well it’s too late now, i think she’s coming our way! wait, she’s looking at you, im. quick! tie your shoes, you might trip and fall.”_

_nayeon, not quite getting the joke, rushes to bend down checking both her sneakers. only to find they’re perfectly double tied even. ugh, she’s so gonna get back at her friend for this._

_at that moment, she spots a pair of sneakers stop just a few feet away. they’re neat and clean, in fact they look brand new. so slowly, nayeon rises up from her position feeling tingles on her skin she’s never felt before. when she has straightened her back, she’s greeted by a small smile._

_she’s never seen the girl this close before. she isn’t just pretty, she’s drop dead gorgeous. she doesn’t look scary at all. and how come no one has ever talked about the moles on her face? they look like the night sky._

_“oh h-hi!” nayeon stutters. why’d she stutter?_

_“unnie... can i take a picture with you please?”_

_her voice sounds a little nervous. nevertheless it sounded like she practiced her korean enough to try and not make it sound awkward. nayeon feels herself melt. no one ever mentioned her voice being this soft. and no one ever mentioned this girl being absolutely adorable._

_“yeah, of course!”_

_nayeon inches closer to the girl, giving her biggest bunny smile for the camera. on the screen reflection, she can see the girl’s eyes clearly now since her bangs have been swept away._

_at that moment, something just shifts._

_after the photo, no other words were exchanged because the girl had bowed to her politely before rushing to the opposite direction even before nayeon could say ‘goodbye’. nayeon wonders if anyone else has ever noticed that the girl adorably resembles a penguin when she speed walks._

—

nayeon is looking up at the night sky, thanking her lucky stars for that one lmoment. 

and, as if the timing couldn’t be more perfect, she hears that familiar soft voice call her name. 

“nayeonnie, there you are.” the voice is as soft as she remembers, but much more mature now. and her korean just flows effortlessly.

the older girl tears her eyes away from the sky slowly, as if preparing herself. 

she’s greeted by a small smile. and nayeon feels her heart get caught in her throat for the nth time. 

“oh, h-hi.” nayeon stutters. how could she not? when mina is staring at her like _that_ again. 

she remembers the myoui mina that she had met on that special day a little over five years ago. she was nothing like how they described and she was far from what she had expected either. she had a sweet smile and a soft voice, walked like a penguin and had moles generously spread over her face. 

but the one thing nayeon couldn’t ever stop thinking about all throughout her ride home, her family dinner, and basically her whole holiday break,

up until now...

is that myoui mina has the warmest pair of eyes. 

-

-

crossing paths with the “pretty newbie from japan” hadn’t been part of nayeon’s simple plan. 

but nayeon knows she will never stop thanking the heavens for such a sweet sabotage. 

—

that evening, nayeon planned on kissing every single mole on mina’s face. just to thank each freckle for its existence. but we all know she has bad aim...

———

_**end.** _

\-----

AHHHHHH ahahaha, i really hoped you guys find it in yourself to enjoy this random story i've conjured up inspired by *cough cough* a certain selca. i didn't proofread bc i might have ended up changing some things, bear with any mistakes i make. as always please let me know what you think! constructive criticisms, violent reactions, or anything random. yes and also go interact with me on twitter @sushimonnie

catch you on the flipp

**Author's Note:**

> a 3kish shot of fluff bc you guys are the minayeon to my selca


End file.
